


Just fuck already!

by ReallyVeryGay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done with Dean Winchester, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyVeryGay/pseuds/ReallyVeryGay
Summary: Dean and Cas are idiots. Sam sets them right
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 32





	Just fuck already!

“I can’t just can’t take it anymore..” Sam sighed looking at his brother and the angel, staring intensely at each other.

“JUST FUCK ALREADY!”

Cas and Dean looked at him, eyes wide, Cas was bright red looking as if he was trying to will his wings back, Dean was trying and failing to speak, just as red.

“I am TIRED of your _unresolved sexual tension_ , I’m TIRED of your _pinning_ , and TIRED of your _denial.”_

“You are torturing yourself with this, just BE HAPPY! You like each other so GET TOGETHER”

At that Dean almost got through to speak, probably some bull about how ‘he’s not gay’ or telling Sam to shut up. But this has gone on for too long.

“Dean, if you’re going to say what I think you are SHUT UP! I’ve known you were bi literally forever, and I don’t care, NOBODY CARES!” He turned then to the angel “Cas, he likes you back, how can you NOT KNOW THAT! Look at him, he is so in love, just _fuck_ already _! It’s been 12 years!”_

And without another word Sam left the room. He sat in the car feeling relieved to finally have gotten that of his chest, but what if he had messed everything up? Dean never liked being told what he felt. And if they don’t follow his advice they will never recover from this. 

His mind was racing, what would happen if they couldn’t be friends after this? This went on until he couldn’t stand it any longer.

He got out of the car to check that they weren’t screaming each other’s heads off or somehow left without Sam noticing.

He felt like a perv, peaking in their window, especially when he was greeted with the sight of Cas and Dean shirtless on the bed. As much as he wished he could get that image out of his mind, he walked back to the car he was wearing a shit-eating grin.

“No more fucking unresolved sexual tension”

Finally 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firs fic. I know it’s trash but, I hope you don’t hate it:)


End file.
